


Jour de pêche

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Adventure, April Fools' Day, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero et Duo sont perdus dans la nature, du coup Duo décide de se mettre à la pêche, mais le poisson qu'il attrapera n'est sans doute pas celui qu'on croit !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour de pêche

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Les personnages exploités ici ne sont pas à moi, ni les robots, ni le contexte géopolitique, ni la loi !
> 
>  **Genre :** Humour ? Nawak ? TWT.
> 
>  **Note :** Cet os était initialement prévu pour le premier avril... 2008 (oui ça date énormément !) Comme j'ai enfin réussi à finir je le poste même si du coup il est un peu hors contexte et mélange entre deux styles.

Les pilotes 01 et 02 venaient juste de terminer une longue mission en Russie et avaient eu pour ordre de rester en Europe du Nord-Ouest. On aurait besoin d'eux sur une base navale située au Royaume Uni dans peu de temps. Autant ne pas partir trop loin.

Le problème était qu'en ce début de printemps de l'an 196 après la colonisation spatiale, il faisait froid. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils avaient en plus un sérieux problème de logement…En effet, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés en rase campagne, puis en pleine forêt. Au moins, comme ça le Wing et le Deathscythe passeraient inaperçus.

Et oui !

Il fallait bien voir le point positif de la situation car les deux pilotes se retrouvaient bel et bien à la rue ! Ou plutôt en pleine nature, mais après tout à quoi bon chipoter pour un simple terme technique…?

Heero et Duo s'étaient donc installés à un endroit stratégique :

Leurs robots se trouvaient à deux cents mètres de l'orée de la forêt à quinze mètres à peine d'un petit ruisseau qui alimentait le cours d'eau le plus important des environs. Ils avaient remarqué cette rivière lors de leur vol en Gundam, peu avant l'atterrissage. Elle devait se situer à quelques minutes à pied de leur campement.

Les deux adolescents avaient installé un feu de camps à quelques mètres de là, allumé grâce à du bois sec trouvé à proximité – même s'il faisait froid, il ne pleuvait pas, ou du moins pas encore – et grâce au briquet que Maxwell transportait dans ses poches.

Ils étaient des pilotes exceptionnels, des espions hors pair, mais aucun d'eux n'avait fait le camps des scouts. Alors ils laissaient à ceux que cela tentaient le plaisir de créer des flammes avec des cailloux ou des morceaux de bois…

La nuit était rapidement tombée, et à la lueur de leur feu Heero et Duo avaient dégusté quelques boites de filets de maquereaux sauce escabèche fournis par Yuy, et des pommes pink lady que possédait Maxwell.

Le temps étant décidément froid, ils prirent le parti d'aller dormir chacun dans leur Gundam, armé d'une simple couverture bien utile pour le coup. Essayez de dormir dehors durant une nuit entière avec seulement un short et un haut sans manches !

Le lendemain, le problème de la nourriture se posa. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient continuer à puiser sur leurs réserves de poissons en boites et de fruits de saison, mais, ces stocks étant bien utiles on ne pouvait se permettre de les gaspiller.

Il était 8h30 quand Duo décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Il y a la rivière à côté, je pourrai aller pêcher qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » S'enquit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Devant l'affirmation, il est vrai originale vu qu'aucun d'eux ne possédait de cane à pêche, Heero, resté dans le cockpit, quitta l'ordinateur de bord des yeux pour regarder Maxwell et fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il lui chantait là ?

« Tu ferais mieux de chercher une habitation au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. » Sermonna le brun en revenant à son écran.

S'il voulait faire tourner quelqu'un en bourrique en ce 1er Avril il trouverait une autre personne. Camper ne faisait pas partie de ses occupations préférées, alors il fallait dénicher un lieu qui pourrait leur servir de toit lors des deux prochains jours.

« Je ne blague pas, c'est l'ouverture de la pêche aujourd'hui. » Râla-t-il assez fort pour que son camarade l'entende.

Yuy fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais décida de l'ignorer, autant ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Le natté choisit donc un long morceau de bois solide mais léger. Puis, il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un long fil fin. Après l'avoir accroché il entreprit de chercher un morceau de fil de fer en guise d'hameçon. Le morceau étant bien trop grand alors il apostropha 01.

« Heero ! Tu n'aurais pas une pince coupante ? »

Le châtain entendit un soupir agacé avant de voir une pince tomber à ses pieds. Il se retint de reprendre Yuy. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il savait viser qu'il devait laisser tomber les objets sans prévenir ni rien. Encore un peu et il l'aurait reçue sur la tête.

Après avoir construit sa cane, Duo prit sur lui et demanda :

« Tu as déjà essayé d'attraper des mouches pour pouvoir pêcher à la mouche ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, le brun ayant décidé de ne plus chercher à comprendre ou raisonner le châtain. Autant s'en débarrasser, il pourrait travailler tranquille.

« Les seuls poissons que j'attrape sont cuisinés et rangés dans des boites. »

« T'es rasoir avec ton poisson en boite, c'est toujours meilleur frais… » Lança Duo qui commençait à être un peu irrité de voir son idée rejetée même si c'était implicitement.

« Les poissons gras sont bons pour la santé. Ils contiennent des oméga 3 et d'autres acides gras poly-insaturés. »

« Est-ce que je te parle en grec moi ? Non ? Ben fais pareil… Ce que je demande à un poisson c'est d'être comestible pas de contenir des alpha bêta j'sais pas quoi. » Répliqua Maxwell en secouant la tête.

Devant le silence de son camarade il reprit.

« J'y vais » Précisa-t-il avant de partir d'un bon pas en direction de la rivière.

C'est soulagé que Yuy put continuer à rechercher un logement. La région était très rurale, il serait compliqué de trouver une location quelle qu'elle soit. Restait donc à chercher parmi les contacts de la résistance qui vivait dans cette région entre France, Belgique et Luxembourg.

Cependant la tâche demeurait assez ardue. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela, et cette région du monde était globalement en faveur de la Romefeller. Les alliés – à part Sank – étaient difficilement trouvables et il était hors de question qu'ils aillent loger chez Relena. Heero avait assez expérimenté la chose pour savoir que les infiltrations dans une école bondée de filles pacifistes – quand il ne s'agissait pas d'espionnes – ne faisaient pas partie de ses loisirs favoris.

 **_1 &2&1_ **

Duo soupira. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était au bord de la rivière et en tout et pour tout il avait pêché deux chaussures totalement dépareillées : une botte en plastique vert et une basket gadouilleuse. Il y avait mieux.

Ne sachant pas comment se fabriquer des mouches, Maxwell avait finalement capturé un ver de terre qu'il avait coupé en morceaux avant de le ranger dans une boite d'allumettes auparavant vidée directement dans sa poche. Ça servait toujours ces petites choses là, comme les briquets dont la pierre finissait toujours par s'user.

Enfin, il ne lui restait maintenant qu'un seul morceau de ver de terre. Autant achever son action…

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, Heero eut la non-surprise de voir Duo rentrer les bras vides. Enfin vides… Il avait rapporté deux affreux godillots dépareillés qu'il avait sûrement arraché à la rivière. Mais ça, ça n'allait pas remplir leurs estomacs !

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire à la vue de l'expression renfrognée et déçue de son camarade et lança narquoisement tout en fouillant dans son sac à provision.

« Alors la pêche a été bonne ? »

Duo, d'abord étonné de l'entendre parler, finit par se reprendre et dit avec un large sourire :

« Bien sûr ! Tiens ! Regarde, je t'ai même trouvé une nouvelle paire de chaussures ! Elles sont classes non ? » Exposa-t-il en lançant la botte directement dans les mains de Yuy qui n'avait rien demandé.

Devant le regard désobligeant que le brun lança à la botte verte, Duo ne pu se retenir d'en rajouter une couche tout sourire.

« Bah tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Tu ne l'essayes pas ? Pourtant c'est nettement plus chic que tes baskets jaunes… c'est assorti à ton débardeur… Non, vraiment, t'es dur. »

« Repêche-toi un pantalon présentable et enfile-le. Là j'essayerai tes horreurs. » Lâcha Heero dégoûté.

Le natté haussa les épaules pas vexé pour deux sous, et attrapa in extremis une boite de sardines envoyées par 01.

« Merci 'ro ! » Dit-il un peu étonné.

« Hn » Grogna Yuy.

Abruti ou pas abruti en cet instant, 02 demeurait utile autant en tant que coéquipier qu'en tant qu'être humain. Contrairement aux apparences Heero n'était pas indifférent au natté : celui-ci savait être agréable et au final pouvait même être qualifié d'ami selon certains critères. En tout cas quand il ne se lançait pas dans une de ses idées tordues comme cette partie de pêche.

Peu après leur repas composé de sardines à l'huile et de deux bananes, chacun des deux garçons retourna à son occupation première. Ainsi Heero ne désespérait pas de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui puisse leur offrir un toit et si possible un hangar pour leurs machines, voire au pire un simple internat. Duo vexé par son échec de la matinée était plus déterminé que jamais à pêcher un de ces satanés poissons.

Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu…

Duo, la cane à pêche sur l'épaule se rendit donc de nouveau au bord de la rivière et après réflexion se dit que s'il n'avait rien eu le matin c'était certainement parce qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit.

C'est vrai, les poissons ne se trouvent pas forcément au bord de l'eau ou à certains endroits pour diverses raisons. Par exemple s'il n'y avait pas de nourriture à proximité à part son appât ils n'avaient aucune raison de se trouver là. En plus s'il était seul le jour d'ouverture de la pêche c'était indubitablement parce qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit.

Le natté décida alors de descendre en aval, un peu plus loin de l'endroit ou la rivière rejoignait son affluent.

 **_1 &2&1_ **

Heero, lui, continua sa tâche, déterminé à ne pas passer une seconde nuit dehors alors qu'il ressentait encore toute la fatigue de la veille. Son dos et ses bras étant plein de courbatures, il avait hâte de pouvoir profiter d'un bon lit.

Soudain, il entendit de forts bruits de voix à peine à deux cents mètres de leur campement. Réalisant que les personnes concernées risquaient bien de découvrir leur camp et donc les Gundams, il se glaça d'effroi et sauta aussitôt au sol non sans avoir auparavant glissé son revolver à l'arrière de son short.

Bien sûr, Heero espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir à s'en servir. A cette époque des civils pouvaient très bien juste se promener sans penser à mal. Une espèce de boule se forma dans son estomac. Tant pis, s'il ne parvenait pas à décourager ou éloigner les gêneurs, il serait obligé de les tuer pour assurer sa propre sécurité ainsi que celle de Duo.

Sauf si la Romefeller les avait retrouvé et avait lancé des patrouilles à leur recherche. Il râla intérieurement, ç'aurait été plus facile si l'autre n'était pas reparti faire sa pseudo partie de pêche ! Il aurait pu couvrir ses arrières en cas de coup dur.

Il avança alors rapidement en direction du bruit qui semblait s'être stoppé en direction du cours d'eau. A cinquante mètres à peine, il n'avait plus de doute ! L'un des gêneurs n'était autre que Duo !

Yuy piqua alors un sprint en direction du bruit, et le souffle un peu court, se figea devant la scène. Maxwell grimaçant et ne semblant pas très à l'aise était en face d'un homme germanophone d'après les quelques mots qu'il avait saisi pendant sa course. L'homme en question était assez grand et il semblait en colère.

… Duo l'avait accroché avec son hameçon de fil de fer ou quoi ?

L'uniforme typique d'un garde forestier l'aida à vite oublier sa réflexion, certes stupide mais aussi très amusante à ses yeux. Ça en aurait fait un de beau de poisson !

« ...Ayez du cœur. » Terminait le natté avant de se tourner vers son collègue avec stupeur et reconnaissance mêlée.

Ho ho. Comme il l'avait pensé, 02 avait dû faire une belle ânerie, restait a voir ce que voulait l'homme. Le meilleur moyen étant de lui demander c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Un problème ? » S'enquit 01 en allemand comme cela semblait être la langue de leur gêneur.

L'homme bien qu'agacé sembla satisfait qu'on s'adresse à lui dans un langage qu'il comprenait.

« Cet homme, » Dit-il en pointant Duo du menton. « ose pêcher dans la rivière en pleine période de reproduction. Je dois l'arrêter et lui faire payer une amende forfaitaire. »

Le sus-nommé fit des yeux ronds à la fois devant le dialogue qui se déroulait devant lui sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, mais aussi devant Heero qui prenait la parole. Pour faire de longues phrases en plus ! C'était à se demander si son côté taciturne n'était pas lié à un problème de langage...

« Il ne le savait pas, il ne comprend pas bien l'allemand. »

« Ça ce n'est pas mon problème ! Il doit aller au poste et me payer une amende. De nos jours la protection de l'environnement est une priorité. En plus il m'a tenu des propos vulgaires. A moins que vous ne soyez de sa proche famille, laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

Aux yeux d'Heero, la guerre était une plus grande priorité que l'environnement à l'heure actuelle, mais ça il ne le clamerait pas à l'homme.

« C'est mon petit ami. » Affirma-t-il en s'approchant de Maxwell pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule et la caresser dans un geste qui se voulait affectueux. « Je suis désolé de ce qu'il a pu vous dire, mais il ne parle pas un mot d'allemand. Nous sommes le premier avril, il a cru que le poisson d'avril était une fête d'ouverture de la pêche. Laissez couler pour cette fois, il est stupide mais pas méchant. »

Le garde-chasse fit la moue. Il lança un regard soupçonneux aux deux garçons passant d'un Duo ahuri à un Heero qui se voulait convainquant.

« S'il peut être aussi grossier, c'est qu'il parle allemand ! » Reprit le grand homme qui avait assez peu apprécié certaines paroles qu'avaient eues Duo avant son arrivée.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Lorsqu'il lui répéta la phrase que Duo avait finie lorsque Yuy était arrivé, le pilote tiqua légèrement et colla une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Maxwell.

« Aie ! Ça va pas ? » Geint Duo en se frottant la tête, il commençait à être perdu par l'attitude des deux hommes.

« Ça t'apprendra à être moins abruti. » Siffla 01 entre ses dents. Au moins, l'autre pilote avait eu l'heureux réflexe de garder le silence en voyant qu'Heero intercédait en sa faveur. Il reposa donc sa main sur l'épaule du natté dans un geste rassurant.

« Il ne voulait pas être grossier. Au contraire, il en appelait à votre clémence... » Reprit-il en allemand.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde forestier était convaincu de l'histoire que lui avait sortie Heero. C'était une sorte de comédie plus pathétique que romantique aux yeux de Yuy. Une histoire de camping en couple pendant des vacances scolaires imaginées pour l'occasion.

Dans tous les cas la conversation s'était révélée positive, car 01 avait pu demander à l'aimable garde forestier – il n'était agressif que lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre la cause des poissons d'eau douce – s'il connaissait une location ou pension, le camping se révélant trop fatigant. Il avait ainsi récupéré une adresse qui leur conviendrait parfaitement !

 **_1 &2&1_ **

Si Duo avait été silencieux lors du dialogue entre son agresseur et Heero, sur le chemin du retour il n'en fut pas question !

« Qu'est ce que ce type voulait ? »

« C'était un garde forestier, la pêche est interdite jusqu'au six mai. J'ai réussi à t'épargner un séjour au poste et une amende. »

« Le premier avril ne fête pas l'ouverture de la pêche ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Duo, le premier avril il est coutume de faire des farces aux autres. J'ai cru que tu le savais avec ta partie de pêche. »

« Non ! J'ai failli nous mettre dans un beau pétrin alors ! Excuse. »

Le silence perdura pendant une dizaine de mètres avant que Duo ne s'arrête de nouveau pour reprendre la conversation interrompue.

« Dis, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me tripoter et me frapper ? Enfin, tripoter ça passe encore, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais moi je n'y ai rien pigé à votre blabla et... »

« Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu avoir à t'embrasser. »

« Hein ? »

« Au camps. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai trouvé notre prochain lieu de vie, tu parleras en rangeant ton bazar. »

« Mon bazar ? Non mais on rêve, c'est lui qui jette les objets n'importe où et c'est moi le bordélique...! »

En effet, l'explication vint au cours de leur rangement respectif dans la clairières aux Gundams. Duo, assis à mi-hauteur du Deathscythe, reprit la parole une fois le récit d'Heero jugé complet à ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a compris à mon 'allemand' ? »

« "Das Leben ist nicht nur Sex, aber hier essen sie in alle Löcher" » (1)

« Heu c'est à dire ? »

« … »

« Quoi, c'est si horrible que ça ? Je l'ai injurié ? »

« Non »

« … »

« La vie ce n'est pas que le sexe, mais là ils en bouffent par tous les trous. »

« Heu... »

« A peu près. Je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. Et selon lui tu as... un accent bizarre. »

Après un court silence, Duo reprit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'allemand, c'est si peu courant de nos jours... C'est J qui t'a fait apprendre ? »

Heero nia de la tête le regard un peu perdu dans le vague.

« Non, c'était mon tuteur précédent, Odin Lowe. Il ne parlait que ça avec moi, ça lui rappelait ses origines. » (2)

Duo acquiesça heureux de voir son camarade se confier également.

« Encore un truc, pourquoi mon petit ami ? Pourquoi pas mon frère plutôt ? »

« On ne se ressemble pas. »

« Bah ! Des enfants adoptés ça aurait pu marcher... »

« Si on avait été de la même famille, tu aurais aussi dû parler allemand. »

« Tu penses à tout, toi ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Pas vraiment. Je t'aime bien. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. »

Duo sourit. Il n'avait peut être pas pêché de poisson, mais ce qu'il avait ferré lui semblait bien plus intéressant et prometteur...

  


* * *

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) En gros la phrase de Duo donne quelque chose comme ça : « D… Ah c'est bien. I...Ici ni que sur Zechs ? Pas peur ? Et hier... Et ce m... Si, ayez du cœur... » il a pas mal baragouiné et mimé quand il a vu que le garde forestier ne pigeait rien ! XD
> 
> (2) Lowe signifiant lion en allemand, on peut très bien supposer qu'Odin en a les origines ;D !


End file.
